Losing Caroline
by ColdBastilleMusic
Summary: What if Klaus almost lost Caroline? How would he feel? How would she feel?


This is based from the song called New York by Snow Patrol. Grab your tissues darlings. Also I know 9/11 is a touchy subject to some and I'm in no way disrespecting the event or the hundreds who died. I'm merely using it as a setting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Klaus POV {September 10th 2001 10pm}<p>

When I kissed her good bye I didn't think it could have been the last time. I never thought I would never feel those soft blonde locks brush against my face nor her hand in mine. Elena was waiting in the car as I reluctantly let her go.

"Just be safe Caroline...have fun shopping." I smirked slightly as she flashed her perfect smile and held up my credit card before tucking it into her bra. She turned from me, her blonde hair almost shining under the moon light before she got in the car and they drove off, leaving me standing in front of the Salvatore house next to Damon, watching our girls drive off.

"Come on Mikaelson...lets have some bourbon to drown our feelings." I laughed slightly and walked inside, sitting down as he served me some bourbon in a scotch glass. I couldn't ignore the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was going wrong or was going to go wrong. A moment passed before I downed the glass and pursed my lips together as I examined the crystal glass in my hand.

"Elijah said he'd stop by in the morning for us to discuss Caroline's birthday party." I looked up at him for a moment before taking the bottle off the table and refilling my glass.

"You are turning soft Klaus." A smirk crossed his lips before he took a sip from the glass. I glared for a moment and shook my head, sitting back and putting my feet on the coffee table.

"Now careful how you speak to me Damon...just because my girlfriend is best friends with yours doesn't mean I'll always be so kind." With that I stood up, downing the second glass full of scotch then heading towards the stairs. "Good night mate." I ascended the stairs to the guest room Caroline and I commonly stayed in considering she dragged me here so often. I sat down on the bed, kicking off my shoes and tugging off my shirt before laying down with my jeans still on. Slowly, sleep took over as I rested with the uneasy feeling growing by the hour.

~~~~~~ Morning came quickly as always when one sleeps. I slowly got out of bed and rubbed my stubble face before heading downstairs and slipping my sweater over my head. Elijah was sitting near the TV sipping on some coffee and watching the news.

"You're up late...anything later than 8 for you is a record." I chuckled slightly and sat down, picking up my phone off the coffee table and checking my messages. "She's going to meet some old friends from high school at the world trade center for breakfast and shopping."

"Sneaking through my phone brother?" I smirked at him before standing and heading to the kitchen, pouring myself a mug of coffee. I sent a quick text telling Caroline to stay safe and that I loved her before returning to sit beside Elijah. That was when it happened. My humanity might as well have left me that very second to save me from what was happening. The mug of coffee slid from my hands, falling to the floor as I watched the TV, a plane flying into the building. One of the world trade tours. Caroline...I saw Damon, gripping onto the chair he was leaning over before it was sent flying through the window in a act of anger. Stefan had to hold Damon from destroying anything else as he yelled at the TV. Elijah was in shock staring at me, gauging what I was going to do. It was like being betrayed my Rebekah, losing Henrik, or being yelled at by Mikael all over again. Yet everything combined didn't seem to fit what I was feeling in that moment.

"Niklaus..."

I couldn't take my eyes off the TV till the second plane came flying into the other building. At that moment any hope of her being safe left my body. I walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen and pacing around. I could hear the news still, one after the other the towers fell. The love of my life being crushed by the rubble. Her blonde hair covered in that dust, those perfect lips would never utter another word, nor those eyes see the world with me.

Tears didn't even leave my eyes, all I felt was pure anger. My form of heartbreak and pain. I grabbed onto the counter top, the granite was crumbling under my grip before Elijah walked in and grabbed my arms, yelling words that weren't going to my brain.

"She's gone Elijah! She is gone and I can't bring her back!" I yelled, grabbing his neck out of pure instinct. I was growling as my eyes turned golden, my mask cracking as Elijah took the risk to pull me into his embrace, nearly holding me up. Never had I felt so much pain, so much fire in my chest.

Caroline POV

My head was throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes, coughing on the dust as Elena and I hid under a car once the second tower began to tumble. We'd ran out of the lobby just over a minute before it came tumbling down, running down the street away from the scene. The dust caked everything, suffocating to any human and even a vampire like me.

The smell in the air was impossible to describe, smoke, fire, death, and blood. I nudged Elena who began coughing violent then rubbed her eyes, groaning in pain. I knew the feeling, but tried my best to stay strong.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

"Ya...fine..."

She took a few moments to cough before climbing out from under the car then helping me out as well before I joined her in the coughing fit. I knew Klaus would probably be panicking, we slowly walked down the streets, searching for a working phone, which was impossible considering this city's state right now.

"We need a car Caroline...we have to get back to Mystic Falls...Damon" She trailed off, nearly wanting to cry, I just shook my head, knowing exactly what she meant. The men we left behind would be in turmoil till we got access to them. Klaus would be dying. There was no better way to describe it. We managed to find a buggie left unlocked and figured out how to start the old thing before driving off out of the broken city. The city missing it's heart.

Klaus POV

By sunset I felt myself slipping away. The anger was consuming me as I sat, helping myself to Damon's bourbon, Liz had come over, in tear and shock, as was Bonnie. Elijah was watching me like a hawk, my noble brother taking on his role to be the strong one. I glanced around at the people in the room before standing and walking outside, throwing the empty glass into the woods, satisfied once I heard it shatter.

"I wasn't ready...for you to go..." I mumbled, walking down the front steps, facing the woods as if it was my audience. "I wasn't deserving of you. I didn't protect you. The one bloody good thing I had and you're gone." I closed my eyes, listening to the clicking noise of heels against the concrete. I assumed it was Bonnie, yet when slender arms wrapped around me and soft sobs passed her lips I knew who it was. Surely it must have been in my mind, yet when tears soaked into my shirt my eyes widened. In a blur I turned around, pulling her close and looking at her features. She was grey from the dust, her face cleaned off enough for me to see her clearly.

"I was so scared." I shook my head feeling tears slid down my cheeks as I pressed a kiss to her forehead and lifted her into my arms.

"I was too Caroline...I was too."

You all should thank me for the happy ending ;)


End file.
